The Broken Road
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Kurt finds some old photo albums and reflects on the events that led him straight to Blaine-and kept him there. Short, overly-cute, inspired by Rascal Flatts' song.


**Summary: Kurt finds some old photo albums and reflects on the events that let him straight to Blaine-and kept him there. Short, overly-cute, inspired by Rascal Flatts' song.**

**Rated: T  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but the idea, enjoy!**

Kurt was startled awake by the sound of heavy boxes crashing to the floor. He groaned and, after rubbing the sleep from his eyes, grabbed the designer watch on his night stand to check the time. 5:32 am. Kurt rolled over and tried to fall back asleep but more boxes fell, this time much closer to him, and he rolled out of bed to see what was happening.

It didn't take him long to find out. His new kitten was standing on a mount of papers, her tail fluffed up and ready to pounce.

"Porcelain, out!" Kurt placed one hand on his hip and the other pointing towards the door. The fluffy white kitten bounded off the pile of stuff and walked out of the room slowly, shaking her butt all the while.

"Sassy little bitch." Kurt rolled his eyes at the door before turning his attention to the overturned box. They had just moved in yesterday, so the house was still littered with unfinished business. He knelt down and began placing things indiscriminately into the box until something caught his eye. Kurt pulled the soft, velvet-covered photo album from the bottom of the pile and curled his legs under him in a more comfortable position.

"Haven't seen you in a long time." Kurt didn't even remember packing the album; he could have sworn that he left it with his dad and Carole. But, of course, it was probably Carole who snuck it in there for him. He flipped the cover open and was immediately attacked with a memory: the time he sang a ballad for Finn. It was funny, after all these years, to think that Kurt's heart had ever let him fall in love with the taller boy.

To Kurt, it always seemed to resemble the ability to defy gravity, which, contrary to popular wicked belief, was totally impossible. That's what Kurt compared to liking Finn, because no matter how hard he tried, they would never be together.

Kurt kept turning pages, stopping only once in a while to either get lost in a memory or hiss at Porcelain for being a bad girl. As much as he adored the kitten, he wondered if his husband had any idea of the true nature of this cat before he gave him to Kurt for his birthday. _There can only be one diva in this house, after all._

Then there was Sam. That was so short-lived that Kurt hardly felt any pain when he realized that they would never be together, but he experienced something much worse. He began to think that he'd be alone forever. The thought still haunted him at times, but he only had to pull out his phone and flip to his photos, or take out his wallet, to remind himself that he was not alone. Or he could always just look at his third finger, which is what he's been doing for three weeks now.

He turned to the next page and saw a picture of a big football player with his arm wrapped around Kurt's tiny waist. Kurt didn't know whether or not to smile at this one. Sure, it was great that he and Dave could put everything behind them and be friends, but the times before that were much harder to remember. It was the fear that was the worst.

The fear of never knowing when or where you were going to get hurt, or how. The fear of not having anyone to talk to about it. That was what scared him back then.

Then he smiled, because he remembered that it was the fear that brought him to Dalton. It was the fear that brought him to Blaine.

Kurt lingered on the last few pages of the album, jam-packed with photos of he and Blaine during the summer before Blaine flew off to New York for college. That had been the hardest, to watch him go. But Blaine told him that it would work out, so he had faith.

Until they broke up mere months later. The distance was too much to deal with, and Kurt thought they were doomed forever. He cried every night for months afterwards and left Dalton and the memories of their relationship behind him. Or so he thought.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kurt felt soft lips brush against his ear and he accidentally dropped the album. This didn't stop him from turning to his husband and capturing his lips with his own. They sat on the floor, lips moving in sync, listening only to the song of each others' hearts beating faster in response to the touch. Totally unaware of anything else that was happening. Totally unaware that Porcelain was peeing in the corner at that very moment.

Blaine pulled away and lifted the album off the floor, examining the last few pictures. All were of them, either curled up on Kurt's bed watching Rent together or painting each others' faces red, white and blue for Independence Day. Blaine read the the bottom of the album out loud, loud enough for his husband to hear but still so soft.

"_God bless the broken road that led me straight to you."_

Blaine pushed aside the other papers and pulled Kurt into his lap, holding his lover's face between his hands_._

"This much I know is true," He whispered, eyes locked onto Kurt's. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Oh, shut up."

The kiss was every bit as amazing as any other, so Kurt knew that that hadn't changed. No, _he _had changed. He no longer believed in being alone, he knew that true love would prevail, no matter how long it took.

**Yay, cuteness! I'll write more if I get a good amount of reviews on this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
